Diskussion:Staffel 5/@comment-34212507-20180104162923
Fünfte Staffel Nachdem Emma die Dunkelheit in sich aufgenommen hat, findet sie sich im Zauberwald wieder. Dort irrt sie umher, getrieben von einer Halluzination von Rumpelstilzchen, der eine Manifestation ihrer dunklen Seite ist. Dieser will sie dazu überreden, Merida zu töten, deren Suche sich Emma angeschlossen hat. Im letzten Moment kann sie von Hook und den anderen, die ihr nachgereist sind, davon abgehalten werden. Zusammen mit ihren Eltern, Henry, Regina, Robin, Hook, Belle und Zelena macht sich Emma auf den Weg nach Camelot, um Merlin zu finden, von dem gesagt wird, dass er Emma in ihrer Situation helfen kann. Mithilfe eines Zauberstabs beschwören sie einen Sturm, der sie mitsamt Granny’s Diner nach Camelot befördert. Nachdem sie von König Arthur in Empfang genommen wurden und Camelot betreten, erwacht die Gruppe jedoch wieder in Storybrooke und hat keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an die Zeit in Camelot. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sich Emma komplett der Dunkelheit hingegeben hat und ihnen die Erinnerungen raubte, um ihren eigentlichen Plan zu verschleiern. In Camelot angekommen stellt die Gruppe fest, dass sich Merlin zwar tatsächlich dort befindet, aber vorerst in einem Baum gefangen ist. König Arthur ist zudem im Besitz von Excalibur, dessen Spitze jedoch fehlt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Excaliburs fehlende Spitze der Dolch des Dunklen ist. Da Arthur besessen davon ist, Excalibur wiederzuvereinen, weil er der Meinung ist, dass er nur dann der wahre König sein könne, spielt er ein falsches Spiel mit der Gruppe. Emma und Regina schaffen es schlussendlich, Merlin aus dem Baum zu befreien. Mit Merlins Hilfe gelangt es Emma auch, Excalibur wiederzuvereinen. Dabei erfährt Emma wie der Dunkle überhaupt entstand und warum die Dunklen immer an die Macht des Dolches gebunden sind: Merlin war einst ein einfacher Mann, der auf der Flucht in einer Wüste zufällig den heiligen Gral entdeckte. Sein Reisegefährte trank zuerst, war jedoch der Macht nicht würdig und starb. Merlin hingegen wurde nach dem Trinken aus dem Gral mit seiner großen Macht gesegnet. Er reiste durch die Länder und half den Menschen mit seiner Magie. Schließlich traf er auf Nimue, deren ganzes Dorf von einem grausamen Kriegsherr ausgelöscht wurde. Die beiden verlieben sich ineinander. Getrieben von Rachegedanken trinkt Nimue schließlich, von Merlin unbemerkt, ebenfalls aus dem heilgen Gral. Da sie ihre Macht jedoch benutzt, um einen Menschen zu töten, korrumpiert sie die Dunkelheit. Merlin verwandelt den heiligen Gral daraufhin in ein Schwert, Excalibur, und spaltet die Spitze ab, um die Dunkelheit in Nimue an den Dolch zu binden. Nachdem Emma Excalibur wiedervereint hat, nimmt Arthur das Schwert mit einem Trick an sich. Er bindet Merlin mit Zelenas Hilfe an Excalibur und befiehlt ihm, die restliche Gruppe auszulöschen. Während des Kampfes kann sich Merlin zwar gegen den Einfluss wehren und ihn schließlich brechen, jedoch wird Hook durch Excalibur verletzt. Da Excalibur so mächtig ist, ist diese Wunde für Hook tödlich. Um ihn nicht zu verlieren macht Emma Hook ebenfalls zu einem Dunklen und bindet seine Seele an Excalibur. Aus diesem Grund löscht sie auch die Erinnerungen aller Mitreisenden. Während ihrer Reisen in Camelot trifft die Gruppe zudem auf Merida, die den Mörder ihres Vaters sucht und ihre Brüder befreien will, sie sich in Gefangenschaft befinden, da die Anführer der anderen Clans Merida nicht als ihre Königin anerkennen und selber herrschen wollen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass ihr Vater von König Arthur getötet wurde. Merida schafft es anschließend mit Mulan und Belles Hilfe, die Clans wieder unter sich zu vereinen, als die Königin anerkannt zu werden und das Land zu regieren. In Storybrooke angekommen versuchen alle zunächst, die Gründe für Emmas Handeln herauszufinden. Emma nahm Excalibur aus Camelot mit nach Storybrooke, wo es sich nun wieder in einem Stein befindet. Jedoch kann Excalibur nur von einem wahren Helden aus dem Stein herausgezogen werden. Aus diesem Grund erweckt Emma Mr. Gold aus seinem Koma. Nachdem dieser nun nicht mehr der Dunkle ist und all seine Dunkelheit aus ihm herausgesaugt wurde, ist er nun ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Indem sie ihn mit Meridas Hilfe dazu bringt, Belle durch eine heldenhafte Tat zu retten, macht sie ihn somit zu dem Menschen, der Excalibur wieder aus dem Stein ziehen kann. Zunächst scheint es so, als würde Emma mithilfe Excaliburs alles Gute in der Welt vernichten wollen. Nachdem jeder seine Erinnerungen, die Emma in Traumfängern speicherte, wiederbekommen hat, stellt sich heraus, dass Emmas wahrer Plan in Wirklichkeit die Vernichtung der Dunkelheit ist. Aus diesem Grund beschleunigt sie Zelenas Schwangerschaft. Diese bringt ein Mädchen zur Welt, welches fortan von Regina und Robin Hood aufgezogen werden soll. Emmas Plan ist es nun, die komplette Dunkelheit in eine einzige Person, nämlich Zelena, zu transferieren und diese dann umzubringen, womit die Dunkelheit endgültig besiegt wäre. Dieser Plan wird jedoch von Hook vereitelt, der Emma nicht vergeben kann, dass sie ihn zu einem Dunklen gemacht hat. Zelena flieht, wird aber wenig später von Regina nach Oz zurückgeschickt. Schließlich kann Emma zu Hook durchdringen und ihn von der Richtigkeit ihres Planes überzeugen, sodass er sich schlussendlich opfert, um den Plan zu vervollständigen. Jedoch ist der Dolch zum Unwissen aller von Mr. Gold verzaubert worden und der Plan scheitert, da er nun wieder der Dunkle ist. Emma, ihre Eltern, Regina und Henry beschließen daraufhin, sich in die Unterwelt zu begeben, um Hooks Seele zu retten und ihn wiederzuholen. Die Unterwelt stellt sich als eine Art zweites Storybrooke heraus, wo all die Seelen leben, die noch unerledigte Aufgaben haben, z.B. Peter Pan, Cora, Henry Sr., Charmings Zwillingsbruder James und Cruella DeVil. Als erstes trifft die Gruppe auf Cora, die versucht, Regina wieder in die normale Welt zurückzuschicken. Um dies zu bewerkstellingen, bedroht sie Reginas Vater Henry Sr. damit, seine Seele in tiefere Regionen der Hölle zu verbannen, und ihm damit ewige Qualen zu bereiten. Regina weigert sich jedoch, ihre Freunde zu verlassen, was ihren Vater erlöst und ihn befähigt, an einen "besseren Ort" zu gelangen. Die Gruppe versucht daraufhin, allen Seelen in der Unterwelt zu helfen, ihre unerledigten Aufgaben zu beenden und weiterzuziehen. Der Herrscher der Unterwelt, Hades, will dies um jeden Preis verhindern. Er bestraft Cora, die mit ihm zusammenarbeitet, für ihr Versagen, indem er sie für alle Ewigkeit wieder zur Müllerstochter macht. Hades hält auch Hook in seiner Gewalt, den er nach der weiteren Rettung einer Seele dazu zwingt, für jede gerettete Seele im Austausch einen Namen seiner Freunde auf einen Grabstein zu gravieren, womit die betroffenen Personen die Unterwelt nicht mehr verlassen können. Zuerst werden Regina, Snow und Emma von Hades ausgewählt, da Hook sich weigert, Namen auf die Grabsteine zu gravieren. Gold, der einst einen Vertrag mit einem Heiler einging und sein zweitgeborenes Kind diesem versprach, um Bealfire vor dem Tod zu bewahren, trifft in der Unterwelt auf Milah. Gold schließt einen Deal mit Hades ab, um den Vertrag mit dem Heiler zu zerstören. Damit niemand davon erfährt, stöß er Milah in den Fluss der verlorenen Seelen, womit ihre Seele auf Ewig verdammt ist. Belle erfährt dennoch davon und setzt sich freiwillig dem Schlaffluch aus, um ihr Kind zu schützen, da ihr Baby Golds zweitgeborenes Kind wäre. Die Gruppe erfährt zudem, dass es ein Buch ähnlich dem Märchenbuch von Henry in der Unterwelt gibt, worin jeder, der sich in der Unterwelt aufhält, zu finden ist und das Hades' Schwäche offenbaren kann. Hades zwingt Liam, Hooks Bruder, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, um gewisse Seiten im Buch zu entfernen. Schlussendlich opfert sich Liam für Hook und wird daraufhin erlöst. Die Helden erfahren, dass die Seiten, die Hades an sich gebracht hat, etwas mit Zelena zu tun haben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sich Zelena und Hades in Oz einst ineinander verliebten. Zelena aber verließ Hades, da sie glaubte, Hades würde sie nur benutzen, um es Zeus heimzuzahlen. Zeus war verantwortlich dafür, dass Hades' Herz stehenblieb und er in die Unterwelt verbannt wurde. Da Zelena der Schlüssel zu Hades' Niederlage zu sein scheint, wird sie mitsamt ihrer Tochter von den Helden ebenfalls in die Unterwelt geholt. David gelingt es, Snows' Namen auf dem Grabstein gegen seinen eigenen auszuwechseln, womit es Snow nun möglich ist, die Unterwelt zu verlassen und sich um ihren gemeinsamen Sohn zu kümmern. Währenddessen will Cruella Henry dazu bringen, mithilfe der Schreibfeder des Autors, die sich ebenfalls in der Unterwelt befindet, ihr Schicksal umzuschreiben. Zudem hat Cruella eine Affäre mit James. Henry weigert sich jedoch, und am Ende kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen James und David, in Folge dessen David James in den Fluss der verlorenen Seelen stößt. Hades will Zelena ihren Wunsch nach einer Familie erfüllen, aber zu dem Preis, dass der Rest in der Unterwelt verbleibt. Als Regina dies herausfindet, wendet sie sich an ihre Mutter Cora. Diese gibt Regina und Zelena Erinnerungen zurück, die sie ihnen als Kinder genommen hatte. In ihrer Kindheit hatte Regina einen Unfall mit einem Zauberstab Coras, der sie beinahe tötet. In ihrer Verzweiflung holt Cora Zelena aus Oz, um Regina zu heilen. Die beiden Kinder freunden sich an und finden bald heraus, dass sie Schwestern sind, was Cora missfällt, da sie höhere Pläne für Regina hat und diese Beziehung den Plänen im Weg stehen würde. Sie nimmt beiden die Erinnerungen an dieses Zusammentreffen und verbannt Zelena wieder nach Oz. Nachdem die erwachsenen Zelena und Regina diese Erinnerung von Cora zurückbekommen, versöhnen die beiden sich und Coras Aufgabe ist damit erledigt, was sie dazu befähigt, weiterzuziehen. Schlussendlich können alle über ein Portal am Uhrenturm nach Storybrooke zurückkehren, mit Ausnahme von Hook, da die Helden es nicht geschafft haben, ihn wiederzubeleben. Hook, der in der Unterwelt zurückbleiben muss, trifft dort auf König Arthur, der von Hades in Storybrooke getötet wurde, da Hades Arthur als Bedrohung ansieht. Zusammen machen sich beide auf die Suche nach den fehlenden Seiten im Märchenbuch, was ihnen auch gelingt. Hook ist in der Lage, das Buch zu reparieren, und damit Emma und den anderen den entscheidenden Hinweis über Hades Schwachpunkt zu liefern: der olympische Kristall. Dieser ist in der Lage, jeden zu töten, auch Götter. Der Kristall bewirkt zudem, dass die Seele der betroffenen Person direkt zerstört wird, ohne dass sie in die Unterwelt gelangt und gerettet werden kann. Dieser Kristall kann allerdings nur mit einem funktionierenden Herzen verwendet werden. Aufgrund des Kusses der wahren Liebe zwischen Hades und Zelena schlägt Hades' Herz nun wieder und er nimmt den Kristall an sich. Als er damit Regina töten will, wirft sich Robin Hood vor sie und opfert sich. Zelena wendet sich nun gegen Hades und tötet ihn mithilfe des Kristalls, der danach zerstört ist. Auf Robins Beerdigung entschließt sie sich, ihre Tochter zu Ehren von Robin Hood den Namen Robin zu geben. Auf dem Friedhof sieht Emma Hook. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hook erlöst wurde, nachdem er die fehlenden Seiten des Märchenbuchs gefunden hatte. Er trifft dort jedoch auf Zeus, der ihn als Belohnung für seine Hilfe bei dem Sieg über Hades wiederbelebt. Arthur verbleibt in der Unterwelt, wo der deren Ordnung wiederherstellt - es stellt sich heraus, dass das "zerbrochene Königreich", das er laut einer Vorhersage wiederherstellen sollte, die Unterwelt ist. Während der Beerdigung kann Gold einen letzten Rest des olympischen Kristalls an sich bringen, um Belle aufzuwecken, nachdem sich ihr Vater Moe weigert, ihr den Kuss der wahren Liebe zu geben. Gold selber ist dazu auch nicht mehr fähig, da Belle ihn für seine Taten hasst. Gold bindet alle Magie in Storybrooke an den Kristall. Henry möchte die Magie zerstören, da er sie verantwortlich macht für alles Leiden, dass seiner Familie widerfuhr. Unterstützung erhält er dabei von Violet. Als Zelena in Storybrooke ein Portal öffnet, um Merida, Robin Hoods Gefährten sowie den Hofstaat von Arthur zurück in den Zauberwald zu schicken, werden sie, Snow, Charming und Hook ebenfalls in das Portal gezogen und landen in der Welt der unerzählten Geschichten. Dort werden sie von Mr. Hyde gefangen genommen, treffen aber auch auf Dr. Jekyll, und stellen später fest, dass beide ein und dieselbe Person sind. Henry schafft es mithilfe des "Antigrals", den er in einer Bibliothek in New York findet, die Magie zu zerstören, erfährt dann jedoch, dass er damit seine Familie im Land der unerzählten Geschichten eingesperrt hat. Er kann die Leute in New York überzeugen, doch an Magie zu glauben, was die Magie zurückbringt und ein Portal in einem nahegelegenen Springbrunnen erschafft. Aus diesem kehren Zelena, Hook, David und Snow zusammen mit Dr. Jekyll zurück, der es mithilfe eines Serums geschafft hat, sich von Mr. Hyde zu trennen. Er ist im Besitz eines weiteren Fläschchens des Serums, mithilfe dessen sich Regina permanent von ihrer bösen Seite trennt und deren Herz zerstört. Währenddessen schließt Gold mit Hyde einen Pakt ab, was ihn sowie zahlreiche Bewohner des Landes der unerzählten Geschichten nach Storybrooke bringt. Währenddessen stattet die böse Königin, die nicht gestorben ist, dem Drachen in New York einen Besuch ab, zerstört sein Herz und schwört Rache.